Once Upon a Time
by Elizabeth130
Summary: A new Sailor Scout, new enemies from the Negaverse, an unsolved mystery. Find out what happens in this exciting new adventure!
1. Chapter 1: A new Student

Ever since their last battle, the girls had spent their time wisely by gaming at the arcade and hitting the beach. For a whole summer they were just normal teenage girls. All that was about to change though. School was starting back, and worst of all, new enemies were coming.

"Serena wake up! You're going to be late for school!" Luna exclaimed. "Wake up! Lita and Amy are outside waiting for you!"

"WHAT? How long have they been there?" Serena cried jumping out of bed and rushing to get dressed.

"Long enough! Hurry up!" Luna replied as she brought her lunch bag over to her.

"See ya later, Luna!" Serena said taking the bag from Luna and heading down the stairs. "Bye Mom!"

"Bye Serena! Have a great first day! Don't be late!" Her mom called after her.

"Finally! We thought we were going to have to leave you," said Lita as Serena burst out the door.

"Really Serena, you need to get yourself an alarm clock," Amy added as they started walking.

"Who needs an alarm clock when you have a talking cat? Besides a princess needs her beauty rest," Serena replied yawning and then running to catch up with Lita and Amy.

"You wouldn't need so much sleep if you weren't up half the night thinking about Darien," said Amy.

"Amy, you're starting to sound like Rei," said Serena, a little surprised.

"Hey Serena, guess what?" Lita said, changing the subject.

"What?" She questioned.

"You're getting a new girl in your class," Lita replied.

"What? Who!" Serena asked stopping in her tracks.

"Her name is Harmony and from what I've heard she's pretty shy. No one knows much about her," She answered.

"I saw her at the hospital the other day when I was helping my mom. She was getting her school shots without a mom or dad or anyone. I felt pretty sorry for her," added Amy.

"Well what does she look like?" questioned Serena.

"She has long brown hair and blue eyes. Oh and she's tall. Almost as tall as Lita," she answered.

"Wow," Serena said as they walked inside the school and said their good-byes. Serena made it in her classroom right before the bell rang.

"Alright class, take your seats. Welcome back. We have a new student so everyone please welcome Harmony," Ms. Haruna said.

"She's just like Amy described her," thought Serena as she saw the new girl.

"Hi," Harmony said nervously standing beside the teacher.

"Harmony, you may sit in the empty desk in front of Serena since she won't be learning anything," Ms. Haruna gestured to the seat. Harmony then went and sat there. Serena fumed, but nobody seemed to notice.

Once the lunch bell rang, everyone left the classroom to have lunch outside with the other classes. Serena went straight to sit with Lita and Amy who had saved her a spot under the oak tree. Harmony walked off to have lunch by herself.

"Serena, why don't you go invite Harmony to sit with us. I know how hard it is to be the new girl," said Lita looking over at Harmony

"Okay, I will," She said as she stood up and walked over to the new girl.

"Hi Harmony, my name's Serena. But you probably already know that because I sit behind you in homeroom. Anyway, my friends and I wanna know if you want to have lunch with us," said Serena with a big smile on her face.

"Okay," Harmony replied, getting up and walking over to the others with Serena.

"Harmony that's Amy," She said pointing to Amy.

"Hello Harmony," Amy said putting down her book.

"And that's Lita," said Serena while pointing at Lita.

"Nice to meet you Harmony," Lita said smiling. "Would you like some cookies? I made them this morning."

"Sure, I'd love to have some cookies," Harmony said taking a couple cookies from the bag.

"Oooooh I want some cookies!" Serena cried grabbing a handful.

"You can have as many as you want Serena," said Lita.

"Oh Lita don't say that! She'll eat them all and spoil her lunch," Amy said.

"What lunch? I already ate it," She replied, and all four girls started laughing.

"So Harmony, where are you from?" Amy asked after the laughter had died down.

"Well I'm originally from around here but I travel a lot," Harmony said sadly looking down.

"Wow it must be really tough on you," Lita sympathized.

"Yeah, it seems like every time I make friends I have to move, but it's my destiny," Harmony said.

"What? How is it your destiny?" Serena questioned.

"I can only tell you half of it. I have to find my twin sister," She replied looking up at the sky. "Wherever she is."

"What if we help you find your sister? Then you won't have to move and we can all be friends," suggested Serena.

"It's not that simple. She could be anywhere in the world. I don't even know her name. I also don't have any family to help me," Harmony said looking down again.

"Well we will help you all we possibly can," declared Serena.

"And in the meantime I'm sure we can all be friends," added Lita.

"Yeah I'm positive Mina and Rei would like you," Amy said.

"Thanks so much. But I don't see why you would help me after knowing me for only a day," remarked Harmony.

"I already like you. You have a dedication to your destiny that's unbelievable. I know I could never do that without the support of my friends and family." Serena said honestly.

"I've gotten used to it," Harmony admitted.

"Hey I know! Why don't you come to the arcade with me after school?" Serena asked smiling. "It'll get your mind off things."

"Serena remember we have study buddies at Rei's today," Amy brought up.

"But we always study and Mina will probably be there too. We'll just come a little later" She compromised.

"The arcade sounds great! I can't stay long either because I have to study too," Harmony commented.

"Then you can come study with us! Maybe you can even get Serena to study," Lita said laughing.

"I don't know if I can do that, but it'll be better than studying by myself at the hotel," Harmony replied.

"See you then!" said Lita and Amy as they packed up their lunch bags and went to their respective classrooms.

"Come on, we have get back to class before the bell rings!" Serena said as they got up.

After an afternoon of learning math and science, the bell finally rang. This meant Serena and Harmony were free to go to the arcade.

"Hey there's Mina!" Serena said as they entered the arcade and saw a girl playing a racing game. She reminded Harmony of Serena. "Mina!"

"Hi Serena! Who's your friend?" Mina asked smiling and standing up.

"This is Harmony. She's going to play games and then study at Rei's with us. Amy and Lita think Harmony can convince me to study but I don't think that's going to happen!" Serena said laughing.

"I highly doubt you can get her to study, but hi anyway! Care to try your luck against racing champs Serena and Mina?" She asked.

"I'll race you two, but I gotta warn ya, I'm a great driver," Harmony said with a sneaky grin and sat down at the game.

"We'll see about that!" Serena cried as she and Mina sat down.

They all started the race at equal speeds with Harmony in the middle and then Serena and Mina on the sides. Shortly into the game they came upon a sharp curve and Harmony knocked Mina right off the track.

"Hey no fair!" Mina cried as her screen said GAME OVER. Just as she said that Harmony slowed down, crossed over to the other side of Serena, and pushed her off the track at the next turn. Serena got a GAME OVER too.

"That was an amazing move! Could you teach it to me?" Mina questioned.

"Thanks. Maybe another time. Serena, shouldn't we be getting to your friend's house soon?" asked Harmony.

"Yeah we probably need to go now," Serena said, knowing the consequences of being late.

"It's fine with me. I wanna meet Rei. I've met all of you guys except her," Harmony said standing up from her game.

"Oh no, you don't wanna meet Rei, all she does is nag you to do your homework and be responsible and blah blah blah," Serena said.

"I'm sure she just does that to you because you never are responsible." Harmony added as they started walking to Rei's.

"Yeah Serena," Mina agreed.

While they were walking, Lita and Amy were just getting there.

"Hey Rei, we're here! We've got a new friend we want you to meet and she's coming with the rest of the girls," Lita called out when they got there.

"Oh really? I thought our study time was just for scouts?" Rei asked coming outside with the others.

"But we have don't enemies anymore." Amy said.

"And she has the exact same eyes as Serena, so we wanted you to see if you feel any strange vibrations from her," Lita added.

"Okay, I'll let you know if I feel anything," Rei noted.

"Thanks Rei. We also think she will help Serena with her studies," Amy said.

"Like that's ever gonna happen" Rei remarked.

"Well at least she isn't another Serena. She's devoted to her studies, but she's not near as smart as Amy. Oh and she doesn't have a home, or a family. She travels a lot so she can fulfill her destiny" Lita explained.

"What?" questioned Rei.

"She can explain when she gets here because here she comes with Serena and Mina," Amy said, spotting the three walking up the steps.

"Hellooo!" Serena called out as they entered the temple area.

"Finally you two are here! Who is this?" Rei asked as they walked up to the rest of the group.

"I'm Harmony," she answered as she and Rei shook hands.

"Hmm, I do feel weird vibes from her but they're not bad like I usually get," Rei thought as they walked inside.

"Okay now let's hit the books!" Amy said as they all sat down around a table.

As Harmony tried to get Serena to study, their new enemy was in the Tokyo Tower, planning to attack.

"I hope Moon Star is ready for us, because we're here!" said a dark figure. He laughed his evil laugh as five girls appeared, the Nega-Scouts.

"Aargh!" Harmony cried clutching her forehead.

"Harmony, what's wrong?" Serena gasped.

"Oh I'm just not feeling well, I think I've been studying too much. I'm gonna go back to my hotel room now, see you guys later," she said, picking up her books and heading for the door.

"Wait, do you need some help getting back?" Serena asked.

"Oh I'll be fine thanks anyway," Harmony declined, turning back to the door.

"Well instead of spending your money, you could come stay with me… We have plenty of extra room and my parents wouldn't mind..." Serena suggested, standing up.

"Thanks Serena, I just might do that. I'll need to go get my stuff, so it might be a while," said Harmony, turning around.

"Okay, well come back here when you're ready," Serena said sitting back down.

"Thanks again, Serena, and I'll see you guys later," Harmony said opening the door and running down the road towards the woods.

As soon as Harmony left Rei said, "Lita, Amy, you two were right."

"Right about what?" asked Mina, clueless.

"Yeah, what?" questioned Serena, just as puzzled as Mina.

"Lita and Amy sensed something from her so I decided to check it out," Rei explained, "and they were right. I got strange vibes from her but they weren't evil. We need to follow her because I don't think she's just going to pack."

"Okay then let's go!" Serena shouted jumping up.

"Wow Serena you're in a hurry today. If only you were in a hurry to get to studying then maybe we wouldn't always waste so much time," Rei said, smirking.

"Oh Rei! She's our new friend and friends aren't supposed to have secrets!" Serena cried.

"So I suppose you're going to tell her we're sailor scouts?" Rei asked.

"Rei!" Serena cried as she ran out the door.

"Well let's go before she has a klutz attack and alerts Harmony that we're following her." Lita said, following Serena out the door. The other girls were right behind her.

"I know Serena's following me…" Harmony thought as she went around a curve and hid behind a tree. Just then Serena went running right past her hiding spot with the other girls following.

"I knew it. They were worried about me," Harmony sighed, coming out of her hiding spot as soon as the coast was clear. "Okay, no one's around so I need to transform. I know Juanite and the Nega-Scouts are nearby. They are what alerted me. Alright here we go, MOON STAR POWER!" Harmony yelled as she transformed into Moon Star!

"Now that I've transformed the girls won't notice me in my gold and blue outfit. Wait, my hair is styled just like Serena's now… They wouldn't notice that would they?" Harmony wondered as she ran down the dirt road in the woods, occasionally jumping from tree to tree when she lost the path.

"Wait, I could be leading them into a trap… OH NO!" Moon Star cried and started running faster than ever to catch up with them.

"STOP!" yelled Moon Star, getting in front of the five girls.

"What another scout?" all five girls cried in unison.

"What is this about scouts? I'm Moon Star, defender of the Earth and sworn enemy to the Nega-Scouts!" Moon Star said.

"Nega-Scouts, who are they?" Amy asked puzzled.

"I don't need to explain everything to you five, just go! You are all in danger being here with me!" Moon Star shouted.

"Whatever. Come on guys," Lita said motioning for them to come back.

As they turned back around Moon Star darted down the road, off to find the enemy.

"Okay, now that she's gone let's transform!" Rei said.

"MARS STAR POWER!"

"MERCURY STAR POWER!"

"VENUS STAR POWER!"

"JUPITER STAR POWER!"

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"

With those words they were transformed into the one and only Sailor Scouts! Soon after, they ran off in the direction Moon Star had went.

Meanwhile, Moon Star had finally come to a clearing in the woods. Suddenly a figure walked in and turned out to be… Nega-Mercury! Dressed in a dark blue sailor outfit with the dark, upside-down crescent on her tiara stood Nega-Mercury.

"Hello Moon-Brat, you finally joined our little party. Good thing too, I was just about to leave and go terrorize some people," Nega-Mercury said with an evil grin on her face, but before Moon Star could speak five girls stepped out into the clearing.

"There are more Moon-Brats? I thought there was only one!" screamed Nega-Mercury.

"You got that wrong Nega-Creep! I'm Sailor Moon! And in the name of the moon, I shall punish you!" Sailor Moon said.

"Oooh I'm so scared!" replied Nega-Mercury sarcastically.

"Hey that's my fashion style you're stealing and it DOES NOT look good on you!" Sailor Mercury cried. "Shine Aqua Illusion!" She aimed true, but Nega-Mercury just absorbed the attack.

"It's not working! You see, I'm the evil version of you which makes us evenly matched!" Nega-Mercury said, "Dark Aqua Illusion!" With that move Sailor Mercury didn't feel a thing.

"Okay listen, whoever you are, the Nega-Scouts are very dangerous so stay out of this!" Moon Star shouted. "Starry Winds Attack!" With that a powerful gust of wind filled with flaming stars shot straight at Nega-Mercury. As it hit her she screamed, "I'll be back you Moon-Brats! You just wait and see!" As soon as she said that she disappeared in a wisp of black smoke. The winds stopped.

"Okay now explain who you are and who the Nega-Scouts are!" Sailor Moon cried as she came over to Moon Star.

"It is none of your business. This is my destiny to destroy the Nega-Scouts. You see how it only absorbed her attack, which means only I can beat them. See ya around!" Moon Star said as she ran off into the woods.

"Well that was weird," Serena remarked, coming back over to the other scouts.

"Serena, don't we have to meet Harmony back at the temple?" Lita asked.

"Oh no!" Serena screamed and they all ran back to the temple.

Once they got back to the temple they found Harmony waiting with two bags on the steps.

"Geez Serena you are such a ditz," Rei said, "you can't even remember that we were supposed to meet Harmony back here."

"Rei you are so mean!" Serena cried. "All you do is nag! You could have remembered it yourself!"

"I just got here!" Harmony yelled getting in between Rei and Serena.

"Let's go to my house now, Harmony. I think we might be able to catch the last bus," Serena said, back to her cheerful mood.

"Okay well see you guys tomorrow!" Harmony said happily walking off with Serena.

As soon as they were gone Rei said to the rest of the girls, "I feel sorry for Harmony, she has to stay with loudmouth Serena."


	2. Chapter 2: The Attack of NegaJupiter

"Serena, Serena wake up!" Harmony exclaimed, shaking her as hard as she could. "Serena, we have to go to school!"

"What? Who are you?" she asked dazedly.

"I'm Harmony remember? Your new friend?" Harmony answered, still shaking Serena.

"Oh, oh yeah. Why are you here?" Serena asked, still half asleep.  
"Because I have no home… Oh Serena get up! We're going to be late for school!" cried Harmony.

"WHAT? Okay! I'm up!" Serena yelled jumping out of bed and pushing Harmony aside. "When did you wake up? You're already dressed…"

"Oh, I don't sleep well. I always have the same nightmare. But I like to get up and watch the sun rise," Harmony said looking out the window.

"What's the dream about?" Serena asked as they walked down the stairs.

"I can't tell you," Harmony replied sadly.

"Okay… Well let's go. Oh wait, I forgot my books upstairs. I'll meet you outside," Serena said running back up the stairs. When she got up there, she found Luna waiting.

"Serena what's going on?" Luna questioned as Serena shut the door. She could only explain it briefly, but she told Luna all of it; from Moon Star and the Nega-Scouts to why Harmony was here.

"Hmm. We'll have to discuss this after school. In the meantime, I want you to find out everything you can about Moon Star, our new enemy, and Harmony. Find out the connection between Moon Star and the Nega-Scouts. I'll talk to Artemis while you're at school and see if he remembers anything," Luna said.

"Right!" Serena said. She ran down the stairs and out the front door to Harmony.

"What took you so long?" asked Harmony as they started walking to school.

"I couldn't find my science book…" Serena lied.

"Oh really? You don't have your science book," Harmony observed.

"It must have been one of my other books then," She said and then laughed nervously.

"Okay..." Harmony said, still not believing her.

They walked the rest of the way in complete silence. Harmony was thinking about when the Nega-Scouts were going to strike again while Serena thought about Darien. In a mere coincidence, they found Lita and Amy arriving outside school at the same time they did.

"Wow Serena you aren't late today. That's probably a new record for you," Lita remarked.

"Well I would've been late if Harmony hadn't woke me up," Serena mentioned.

"What time did you wake up, Harmony?" Amy asked.

"Around five," replied Harmony

"Five?" Lita and Amy cried.

"Yeah she likes to get up and watch the sunrise," Serena said to them before heading into homeroom with Harmony. As soon as they walked in, Ms. Haruna noticed them. "Wow, Serena. You're early!"

"Don't expect me to come early every morning!" Serena replied.

"I wouldn't expect any better of you. If only Harmony could help you pull your grades up," Ms. Haruna said.

"That's my goal!" Harmony stated.

"You won't accomplish it!" Ms. Haruna said.

After that, the school day went by quickly. They soon found themselves walking to Rei's for study time.

"Are you sure it's okay that I study with you guys today? If you don't want me to I'm sure I can go find something else to do…" Harmony suggested.

"Hey wait a minute! You're just trying to get out of studying!" Serena yelled.

"No, I just feel like you guys may not want me around after I left so suddenly yesterday," Harmony said, looking at the ground.

"Why would you think that?" Serena asked.

"I don't know just forget it," Harmony replied.

"We're friends now, Harmony. We want you around," Serena said. "Did you hear about that sudden windstorm yesterday?"

"There was a windstorm?" Harmony asked, faking confusion. She knew that she hadn't felt it because she had caused it.

"Yeah. It was an unusual one too," Serena added.

"Really? Are you sure you didn't imagine it?" suggested Harmony.

"I'm sure of it. The windstorm happened right after you left us yesterday," Serena answered.

"Oh, well, I didn't feel it... So, um, who are these Sailor Scouts I've heard about?" Harmony questioned, hoping to get some information about the people who she now had to protect since they interfered with the Nega-Scouts.

"They are the protectors of this town. AND they're heroes," Serena said proudly.

"So how many are there?" asked Harmony.

"There are only six that we know of right now but there are probably more," Serena replied, oblivious.

"What are their names?" Harmony asked, wondering if she had counted five or six during her encounter with them yesterday.

"Well there's Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mars, Sailor Moon, and one that the news just reported, Moon Star," Serena explained.

"Interesting. The Nega-Scouts have the same names as the Sailor Scouts... And how did they find out about me so soon?" wondered Harmony.

"Harmony? Harmony? Earth to Harmony?" Serena yelled waving her hand in front of Harmony.

"Wha-? Oh, sorry I was thinking," She said.

"And they call me spacey," muttered Serena.

Just then Harmony had that feeling again. The feeling that a Nega-Scout was around. She had to hurry before one of them attacked someone. She couldn't let it happen.

"Hey Serena, can I meet you at Rei's? I just remembered I had to go do something," Harmony asked nervously trying not to clutch her head.

"I guess. Is everything alright?" questioned Serena, concerned.

"Yeah, everything's great. I just gotta go do something," Harmony insisted.

"Well I'll see you later then," Serena replied.

"Bye Serena!" said Harmony before she turned around and ran.

"I've gotta follow her, something's wrong." Serena said to herself.

As Serena made her way through the streets, she called her friends on her wristwatch communicator. "Guys, Harmony left me and ran off just as she did yesterday. I'm following her so we can find out more about her. I'll call if I need backup."

As she said this, she saw Harmony run into an alley. Serena followed her in, but she hit a dead end. No one was there.

"Where did she go?" Serena wondered. "I was sure she went this way."

Soon after Serena left, Harmony came out of her hiding place behind the dumpster.

"I need to make sure she gets to Rei's okay. Since the Nega-Scouts saw me with her and the other girls, they would be easy targets," thought Harmony as she jumped from building to building, always keeping an eye on Serena.

Just as they had made it to Rei's, a figure suddenly appeared right in front of Serena. It was a Nega-Scout! The Nega-Scout grabbed Serena and ran towards the park, the exact opposite direction of the temple.

"I've gotta go after them!" Harmony cried as she started backing up. She got a running start and jumped straight across the street to another roof. The Nega-Scout had been here just seconds before. She went to look over the edge of the building and saw that the Nega-Scout was going to the park. She was destroying anything in her path.

"Okay, that's it, time to transform. MOON STAR POWER!" Harmony yelled transforming into the lone Sailor Scout, Moon Star!

"This is exactly why I don't make friends," Moon Star sighed, following the Nega-Scout into the park. Everyone had cleared out of the park the second they saw a crazy maniac come in. It was Nega-Jupiter, one of the toughest Nega-Scouts out there.

"Nega-Jupiter let her go! She has done nothing to you!" Moon Star yelled as she entered the park.

"I'll let your little friend go, right after I kill both of you!" Nega-Jupiter screamed, throwing Serena onto the ground. Serena got up and walked behind Moon Star.

"Don't worry Serena, go to Rei's and stay there!" Moon Star whispered.

"Okay," Serena whispered back to Moon Star, right before she left the park and went back into the busy streets.

"I wonder how she knew my name and that I was headed to Rei's…" She thought as she called the other girls on the communicator.

"Girls we have a situation here! A Nega-Scout kidnapped me and then Moon Star saved me. Now she's fighting Nega-Jupiter by herself. They're in the park and I gotta go help her!" she said as she quickly hung up the communicator and went to transform.

"Moon Prism Power!" She yelled since she was hidden from people.

Meanwhile Moon Star was battling it out with Nega-Jupiter.

"Starry Winds Attack!" Moon Star cried, and a massive windstorm came with flaming stars in it. Nega-Jupiter fell to the ground, but a little wind and heat wasn't going to keep this Nega-creep down.

"Ugh! I hate that attack! You're going to pay for that you Moon-Brat! Dark Lightning Chains Attach!" Dark lightning in the shape of chains came out of Nega-Jupiter's hands and strapped Moon Star to a nearby tree. The more Moon Star tried to get away, the harder she got electrocuted.

"I guess this is what I get for being mean to the Sailor Scouts, but I was only trying to protect them," Moon Star thought as she felt her energy being drained from her with every shock.

"Sailor Scouts, wherever you are, I'm sorry and I need your help!" Moon Star whispered. Just then, a disk of light came and cut Moon Star free. As she was falling from the tree, a figure caught her. It was Sailor Moon!

"Your evil is not going to be tolerated in this park for it is a place of relaxation and comfort. So I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you! Sailor Moon cried after she put Moon Star down. She had fainted from lack of energy.

"Oh great! Another Moon-Brat!" Nega-Jupiter said preparing to attack.

"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" Sailor Mars cried as her and the other scouts appeared.

"Ow! Ow! OW!" screamed Nega-Jupiter. "I hate fire and I hate large groups! We'll be back for you Moon Star!" And with that Nega-Jupiter was gone in a wisp of black smoke.

"Sailor Moon are you alright?" asked Sailor Venus.

"Yeah, but that Nega-Creep hurt Moon Star," Sailor Moon replied.

"Well where is she then?" questioned Sailor Jupiter.

"She was right here!" Sailor Moon cried turning to the spot where she had left the fainted Moon Star just minutes before. She then realized that Moon Star wasn't there. "There's no way she got up and left the battle because she fainted!"

"Well she sure isn't here now," Sailor Mars said.

"But look, there's blood on the ground! Sailor Moon was right! She really was here and she's hurt!" Sailor Mercury said.

"Sailor Mercury, can you scan the area with your computer for life forms other than us?" asked Sailor Venus.

"Yeah, hold on," Sailor Mercury answered, pulling out her computer and pushing a few buttons. "Yes, there is definitely someone else in this park but they are on the very edge of it."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Sailor Moon cried.

"Okay!" they all agreed and took off searching for the lost Sailor Soldier. They searched for about twenty minutes but found no one. They couldn't find her for Moon Star wasn't there; Harmony was, and she was in a tree.

"You guys come here, I've tracked the person to this ring of trees." said Sailor Mercury as they all gathered around the trees.

"How could Moon Star be in the trees?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Wait a second this isn't Moon Star, this is someone else. Moon Star must be long gone," Sailor Mercury confirmed.

"That means we lost her," said Sailor Mars.

"Let's go home then," Sailor Jupiter said as they all started walking home.

"Wow they almost found me," whispered Harmony, still afraid they might hear her as she slid down the tree. She felt like she was on fire. All her insides were burning and she felt like blacking out.

"I've gotta make it to the temple," She thought, walking slowly out of the park. Harmony made it right up the temple stairs before she finally blacked out and hit the ground.

"Guys what was that?" asked Rei as they heard a loud thump.

"Let's go check it out," suggested Mina.

"No I don't wanna!" Serena cried.

"Oh Serena quit being a crybaby and come on!" Rei yelled as they all ran out there.

"Oh no…" Serena said as she saw Harmony on the ground.

"Serena quit gawking and come help us lift her up!" Rei shouted. They all picked her up and carried her inside.

"What? Where am I?" Harmony asked weakly as they laid her down.

"You're at Rei's, but you need to rest now," Amy replied.

"Amy what's wrong with her?" asked Lita.

"Well it looks like she was attacked or something. It also seems that most of her energy has been drained," Amy answered, looking worried.

"What do you think happened to her?" asked Mina.

"This isn't the work of the Nega-Scouts, is it?" asked Rei.

"No I don't think it is, but whatever happened was bad," Amy replied.

"Amy, is she going to be okay?" Serena asked.

"I don't know. She's lost some blood, most of her energy is gone, and it looks like a vine or something cut into her skin," Amy answered sadly.

Just then, a golden star appeared on Harmony's forehead. As it happened a ray of light washed over her body. It healed all her wounds, but it turned her back into Moon Star!

Everyone gasped. They never expected their new friend to be Moon Star.

"Wow I can't believe it…" Serena said.

"Well it does explain her injuries and why she kept leaving us." Amy commented.

"You think we should tell her who we are?" asked Lita.

"No way! She hasn't been nice to us at all as Moon Star!" Rei cried.

"I think we should. It would be great to have her on hour team," Mina suggested.

"Rei she's only been like that so we wouldn't get hurt," Serena said.

"So are we going to tell her we are the scouts or not?" asked Amy.

"You don't have to. I've heard everything," Moon Star said transforming back to Harmony. "So now you guys know who I am, right?"

"Yeah and you know who we are?" asked Serena.

"Yes," Harmony said, sitting up.

"Harmony you need to rest. We almost lost you," Amy said.

"No I don't, I'm fine. I have star healing powers. You saw the star on my head didn't you?" said Harmony pointing at her forehead.

"Well yes," Amy said.

"Okay, now we wanna know everything about you and the new enemy we are up against!" Rei said eagerly.

"Maybe tomorrow, but right now I need some energy. How about we go out for milkshakes! " Harmony said smiling.

"I'm up for that!" Serena cried, jumping up.

"Me too!" the rest of the girls said running out the door to grab a milkshake on a Friday night.


	3. Chapter 3: Past, Present, Future

When Harmony woke up the sun had still not come up yet. She had had the same nightmare again.

"Will it ever end?" wondered Harmony as she changed from her PJs to her normal clothes and tip-toed out of Serena's room.

She didn't expect anyone else to be awake on a Saturday morning at this time, but she found Serena's mom making coffee.

"Oh, good morning Harmony. What are you doing up this early?" she asked.

"Good morning. I always get up this early on Saturdays to go for a jog," Harmony replied.

"I wish Serena would get up this early. Especially on school days," She sighed. "Would you like some breakfast before your jog?"

"No thanks. I'll have it when Serena wakes up. Besides, I'm late," Harmony explained, walking out the door. The sun was just coming up as she stepped outside.

"Maybe I'm not so late," she thought breathing in the cool morning air. She had decided last night that she was going to jog to Rei's temple and back. It really wasn't that far, and running always helped her think.

Something had been bothering her ever since she had gotten here. The Nega-Scouts could very easily ruin each of the girls' lives, and it would be her fault. There was also the fact that the nightmares had started to become clearer. Harmony sighed. She knew everything would be different in this town. Whether it was a good or bad change, she couldn't say.

Before she knew it, she had ran the 2 miles to Rei's temple. Harmony was caught up in her thoughts, when she passed by. Rei, however, was sweeping the temple steps and noticed her.

"Hi Harmony!" Rei shouted, waving. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi Rei! I was out trying to run a couple miles this morning," Harmony replied.

"I wish I had the time and endurance to do something like that. I can't chat long. I have to go finish my other chores," Rei said, walking down the stairs to where Harmony was standing.

"Don't let me keep you from doing your chores. I'll see you later," Harmony replied, getting ready to turn around and head back.

"Wait! We're having a meeting today in a couple hours. Serena was supposed to tell you, but she probably forgot," Rei said.

"Alright, I'll get her here. I can't guarantee we'll be on time though!" Harmony said, running off before Rei could comment.

Harmony didn't waste any time getting back to Serena's. It always seemed easier running back. She ran like lightning. Which is probably why she ran straight into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry I was just… Hey wait a second, are you Serena's new friend Harmony?" questioned the person.

"That's me! Which means you must be Darien," Harmony said, glad she could recognize Serena's boyfriend from how she had described him.

"Yup. You are just like her, always running into people," Darien said, laughing.

"Sorry, I don't normally run into people. I'm usually more careful," Harmony replied.

"It's okay, it was my fault. So where are you going in such a hurry?" asked Darien.

"I was out for a morning jog, but now I'm headed back to Serena's. Where are you going?" Harmony asked.

"That's where I'm going, too," he admitted. "Mind if I join you?"

"Sure. What are you going to Serena's for?"

"I have to tell her something."

"Oh really? What is it?"

"Well… They have a new program at our school where we to go to the Ryukyu Islands to study for a couple of weeks. I got accepted into it."

"Wow that's great!"

"Yeah, except I leave tomorrow and I haven't told Serena."

"Oh. Why haven't you told her yet?"

"Because she'll freak out."

"Yeah, she probably will. Here we are, I'll go get Serena," Harmony said, going inside.

"Serena wake up!" Harmony yelled, flipping on the light.

"No! It's a Saturday!" she cried covering her face with a pillow.

"Okay. I'll just tell Darien to go home, even though he has something to tell you…" Harmony said.

"Darien's here? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Serena cried, jumping out of bed and quickly putting her clothes on. She then jumped down the stairs and ran out the door. Harmony casually walked down the stairs and out the door. She didn't want to see Serena freak out. As Harmony came out, Darien was explaining where he was going, while Serena looked like she was on the verge of tears. When he finished, she literally broke down crying and fell into his arms.

"It's only for a few weeks, Serena. When I get back how about we go get an ice cream or something?" Darien said lightly kissing her on top of her head.

"I guess… I'm still going to miss you!" she said, crying.

"And I'll miss you too. But I have to go pack right now. Maybe I'll see you before my plane leaves tomorrow morning. Bye Serena…" He said, letting her go and walking off, wishing he could have stayed longer.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Harmony, coming out from the doorstep.

"I think so," Serena sniffled.

"Good. How about we go eat breakfast now? You must be hungry. I hear your mom made pancakes for us," Harmony said, smiling.

"Okay!" Serena cried, perking up as they went inside.

When they sat down to a delicious breakfast of blueberry pancakes made by Serena's mom, everyone had forgotten all about Darien leaving. As soon as they finished, Harmony motioned for Serena to come up stairs with her. Even though Serena wanted seconds, she came.

"What is it?" asked Serena, closing the door.

"I met Rei when I was out jogging this morning. She told me we're having a meeting at her place this morning," Harmony explained, then she spied Luna. "What a cute kitty."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. It's in twenty minutes. That's Luna. Come here, Luna," Serena replied.

"Meow," purred Luna.

"Luna, quit acting like you're a regular cat. This is Harmony. or also known as Moon Star. We are meeting at Rei's in twenty minutes so Harmony can tell us everything about her past and the new enemies," Serena explained.

"Hello Harmony. If there is a meeting at Rei's, then I'm going. Also, if we're supposed to be there in twenty minutes we need to start walking. It will take at least that much time to get there," Luna said.

"Whoa, a talking cat... But Luna is right, we need to get going," Harmony said, a little freaked out.

"Okay," Serena agreed, and they walked down the stairs and outside.

Of course, they got there late. It was mostly because Serena and Harmony had stopped for a game at the arcade.

"Serena, Harmony, you're late!" Rei snapped as Serena and Harmony walked into the temple.

"Sorry Rei, but these two just HAD to stop and play a game at the arcade," Luna said, walking in with them.

"Did you see Mina there? She's not here yet and she usually isn't this late," Lita asked.

"No, she wasn't there," Serena answered.

"I wonder where she went then. She told me she was going to stop there before she came here," Artemis added.

"Maybe she went back home to get something and she is on her way here right now," Amy suggested.

"Then let's go ahead and start, she'll show up," Rei said.

"Okay," they all agreed for they wanted to hear Harmony's story.

"Then I'll begin," Harmony started. "Long ago during the Silver Millennium, my twin sister and I were born. It was a happy time. We were always getting into trouble when we were younger. We grew up together chasing guys and having fun. That was, until one day Queen Serenity told me I had a very important mission. She said that I was destined to become Moon Star, the guardian of the stars and the Moon Kingdom. She said that she knew the Silver Millennium was about to come to an end. So she sent me out to be reborn on Earth and destroy the so called Nega-Scouts if I ever met them. She wiped the memories of my existence from everyone but herself. A week after that, the Moon Kingdom was attacked by the Negaverse.

When I was sent to Earth, I still had my memory of everything. I thought they were just a bizarre dream, until one day my parents were killed protecting me from a so called Nega-Scout of my dreams. From then on, I knew that it was no dream and that I had to fulfill my role as Moon Star. That all happened when I was 12. Ever since then, I have had countless battles with the Nega-Scouts, but it seems like they are getting stronger each time. I don't know how much longer I can fight before they capture me," Harmony explained as everyone listened intently.

"If you remember everything, then, who was your sister?" asked Amy.

"I don't know. When I started ignoring it, I lost some of the memories. I was so stupid to think it was only a dream," Harmony replied sadly.

"It wasn't stupid of you, Harmony. You were only a child and didn't know any better. So, who are these Nega-Scouts we are dealing with?" questioned Luna.

"Well, it started when Queen Beryl of the Negaverse found out about me. She created the Nega-Scouts, an evil version of the Sailor Scouts, to destroy me. She also sent one of her assistants, Juanite, to lead them. Queen Serenity protected me from them until I was sent out. They were reborn on Earth, too, for Queen Beryl knew that if I ever became reunited with my sister and the Sailor Scouts, the Negaverse would be destroyed. So Juanite made a new plan a few months ago. He would make a Nega version of Moon Star to help the Nega-Scouts destroy me. To do this he has to capture me, which he almost did yesterday," Harmony said.

"We destroyed Queen Beryl, so why haven't these people just given up?" Rei asked.

"I guess they don't know…" Harmony replied.

"Well if what you said is correct, we have a strong enemy." Artemis said.

"It's all true, but I wish it wasn't," Harmony said sadly. Just then she felt a sharp pain on her forehead. "I think I might know where Mina is."

"Where?" asked Serena.

"A Nega-Scout captured her," Harmony answered.

"Then why are we waiting around here?" Serena cried.

"We aren't," Harmony said.

"Then let's transform!" Lita said jumping up.

JUPITER STAR POWER!  
MERCURY STAR POWER!

MARS STAR POWER!

MOON STAR POWER!

MOON CRYSTAL POWER!

As they said that they transformed into the Sailor Scouts, the defenders of love and justice who wanted to find their friend. They took off running out of the temple.

"So, Moon Star, where is she?" Sailor Mars asked.

"Um, I don't know, sorry," Moon Star replied.

"Hold on, I'll pinpoint her location," Sailor Mercury said, making her computer goggles come out onto her face. "They are on top of that building," She said, pointing to a building two blocks away.

"Let's go!" Moon Star cried, running toward the building.

When they got there Sailor Moon asked, "How are we supposed to get up there?"

"The stairs…" replied Sailor Jupiter.

"But it's so high up! Can't we take the elevator?" she whined.

"What's the matter Sailor Moon? Afraid of a little exercise?" Sailor Mars asked, teasing her.

"No! In fact I'll race you up the stairs," Sailor Moon said confidently.

"Okay you're on! But I want everyone watching when she has a klutz attack and falls," Sailor Mars said as they walked toward the stairs.

"You guys can climb the stairs but I'm jumping," Moon Star said, getting a running start before jumping to the top.

"Wait! We're supposed to use teamwork!" Sailor Jupiter called out, but it was too late. Moon Star was already on top of the building.

"Come on Jupiter, we better start climbing those stairs before we miss out on any action. Sailor Moon and Mars have already gone," Sailor Mercury noted as they started up the stairs.

When Moon Star reached the top, she noticed right away there had been a battle. She looked around until she heard a familiar voice shout, "Look out! Behind you!" Moon Star moved in just enough time to narrowly evade a dark chain of hatred. That meant Nega-Venus was here. Then she saw Mina, tied to a pole by a dark chain. Nega-Venus was also standing there, smirking.

"Why hello Moon Star, what a pleasant surprise to see you again. I haven't seen you since China," Nega-Venus said.

"I seem to remember you losing me there. Was Juanite mad?" Moon Star asked, inching over to Mina.

"No. He's always had a thing for me. You know that," Nega-Venus replied.

"Yeah right! We all know why he took this mission, and it wasn't to be with you," Harmony said, getting closer to Mina with every word.

"That's… That's not true!" she yelled.

"You know it is. You just don't wanna admit it," Moon Star said. She was almost to Mina.

"That's the last straw Moon Star! Whether Juanite wants you or not, I'm gonna kill you!" Nega-Venus screamed, making a dark sword appear in her hands. She then ran straight toward Moon Star, planning to pierce her in the heart. But right at the last second Moon Star moved, and Nega-Venus accidentally slashed the chains off Mina.

"Turn into Sailor Venus. Her powers won't effect you, but watch out for the sword," Moon Star whispered as she passed by.

After Moon Star said this, Mina ran behind the large ventilation system.

VENUS STAR POWER!

She transformed into Sailor Venus!

"Don't worry Moon Star, Sailor Venus is here to help destroy this fashion failure!" Sailor Venus cried, coming around the corner.

"Too bad I can't destroy you, yet. But I can drain your powers!" Nega-Venus said as she pulled out her sword again. "If any of you Moon-Brats touch this sword, you'll never have your powers again!"

Moon Star gasped, "Juanite gave you the Sword of Darkness?"

"Not quite. He gave each of us our own sword that will drain the power from each of our respective scouts. Which means, Venus, get ready to lose your powers!" Nega-Venus said, lunging her sword at her.

"Not so fast Nega-trash!" Sailor Moon yelled appearing at the top of the stairs with Sailor Mars right beside her. The other two scouts appeared soon after her.

"Who are you?" Nega-Venus asked in a mean tone.

"I'm Sailor Moon! And in the name of the Moon I will punish you!" She cried.

"I'm Sailor Mars and you are about to be burnt toast!" She said.

"Jupiter's my name, thunder's my game!" She said.

"I am Sailor Mercury and you are about to be a washed out Nega-Scout!" She said.

"Ugh, I hate speeches! I'm out of here!" Nega-Venus said as she disappeared in a wisp of black smoke.

"Do any of these people ever stay to fight?" Sailor Mars asked.

"Not really. They only stay to fight if they know they will win. Plus they don't like fighting groups," Moon Star answered.

"Sailor Venus, are you alright?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Moon Star what is the Sword of Darkness?" asked Sailor Venus.

"The Sword of Darkness was an old tale Queen Serenity told me. It was once the Sword of Light stolen from her when the Moon Kingdom was first attacked. When Beryl touched the Sword of Light, it immediately filled with evil and became the Sword of Darkness. That's what Beryl used to finish off the Moon Kingdom in the final attack. It has amazing abilities and it is said to be able to drain the power from a Sailor Scout. Which would make a person normal forever," Moon Star explained.

"So, if one of us touches the sword we won't ever be a Sailor Scout again?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"Right," Moon Star replied.

"Hey you guys, since I was taken by that Nega-Creep does that mean I missed the whole story thing at Rei's?" asked Sailor Venus.

"Yeah, and you missed a very interesting story," Sailor Jupiter answered.

"Well, I guess it's time to go home now. It's almost dark," Moon Star said.

"So we have to go down all those stairs again?" Sailor Moon asked.

"You can if you're afraid to jump," Sailor Mars answered.

"No way!" Sailor Moon said walking to look over the edge. "Okay, maybe I'm a little scared." Everyone laughed at that.

"Here, I'll teach you something. Grab onto that pole and slide down," Moon Star said.

"But won't it burn my hands?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Um, you have gloves on." Sailor Mars replied.

"Oh okay. I'm going down!" Sailor Moon cried, grabbing the pole and sliding down.

"You do know the pole ends halfway down the building, don't you?" Sailor Mercury asked Moon Star.

"Yup!" Moon Star replied, and they all laughed when they heard their leader.

They then went to enjoy their Saturday night and forgot all about Darien…


	4. Chapter 4: Missing Scouts

"Harmony wake up!" a familiar voice called, "Harmony this is an emergency. Serena's missing!"

It was Luna who was calling out to her. She felt like she may have heard this voice back on the Moon Kingdom…

"Harmony this is no time to be dozing off!" Luna cried.

"Oh, sorry Luna. Now what were you saying?" Harmony asked sitting up.

"Serena isn't here and it's six on a Sunday!" Luna replied.

"Hmmm…. She didn't tell me she had anything to do this early," Harmony said.

"And she didn't tell me anything either. That's why I'm worried about her," Luna said.

"Okay, I'll call the girls and go look for her," Harmony sighed, getting out of her bed beside Serena's and grabbing the phone.

"Sounds like a good plan," Luna replied as Harmony dialed each of the four girls and told them what was going on. They were all going to meet outside Serena's house and start looking for her. Most of them weren't very happy to wake up at six.

"Harmony wait!" Luna called as Harmony was heading to the door.

"What is it, Luna?" questioned Harmony stopping at the door.

"You might need this." Luna replied handing her something that looked like a watch. "It's your own Sailor Communicator."

"Thanks," Harmony said, running out the door after slipping it on her right arm since she is left-handed.

When she got out the door she found Rei, Amy, Lita, and Mina waiting for her.

"Hi guys," Harmony said after shutting the house door behind her.

"Why did you have to wake us up this early?" asked Mina who still looked half asleep.

"Because Serena's gone and we know she doesn't get up this early," Rei answered.

"Harmony, do you think this could've been the work of the Nega-Scouts?" Lita asked.

"Not really or else I would have sensed it," Harmony replied as they started walking down the street.

"Then what could it be?" asked Amy.

"I don't know," Harmony answered sadly.

"I think we should split up," Mina said, "that way we can cover more ground."

"That's a great idea, Mina. If we find her we can call everyone on the com..." Amy stopped. "Oh wait, Harmony you don't have a communicator do you?"

"Yeah, Luna just gave me one," Harmony replied, showing them her wrist.

"Good. So it's settled then, we'll split up." Amy said as all of them ran in different directions.

"Hmm… I wonder where she could be…" Harmony thought as she ran down the street trying to find Serena. Then it hit her. She was on the same route she had taken yesterday when she had been jogging… As she was thinking this she ran straight into someone.

"Watch it, kid!" shouted a guy angrily as he went by.

"Sorry!" she called out. Wait a second… This was the exact same spot she had ran into… Darien!

"That's it!" Harmony cried, taking off toward the airport. As she was running, she called the girls on her new communicator. It took her a while to figure it out but she finally got onto it and said, "Hey I know where Serena is. Meet me at the airport."

When she got to the airport it was as busy as usual. Harmony scanned the flight schedule for any flights to Ryukyu Islands until she found it. There was only one flight going there today. Harmony took off running to the terminal to say good-bye to her new friend, Darien, for she knew that she may leave before he got back from the islands.

As she got there she saw Serena and Darien kissing. "I guess I'll leave them alone for a while." Harmony thought as she sat down in a chair away from them.

Just then her communicator started beeping.

"Um hi?" Harmony said as she opened it, still not knowing how to work it.

"Where are you? We're at the airport?" asked Amy as the other girls listened from behind her.

"I'm at the terminal for the flight to Ryukyu Islands," Harmony answered.

"But why?" Amy questioned.

"You'll see when you get here." Harmony replied as she looked up at Serena and Darien who still hadn't noticed her.

"Okay," they said as they hung up.

As the other girls went into the airport two people were watching them.

"That's your target," Juanite said coming out of the shadows and pointing at Rei.

"Really? Are you sure Moon Star is associated with that girl?" asked a girl coming out of the shadows to stand beside Juanite.

"I am positive. She was with Moon Star the other day along with all those other girls," Juanite answered.

"So what is her name?" questioned the girl who was obviously a Nega-Scout in disguise.

"My dear, it is Rei, Rei Hino," Juanite said pulling out a sword identical to the one Nega-Venus had, "now take your sword and go!"

"Yes Juanite," She said bowing and then walking into the door into the airport.

"If all goes well I soon will have my precious Moon Star," he said, smiling.

"Come on!" Lita said as they ran towards the terminal. They were running through crowds of people who were waiting to get on a plane. Even though there were tons of people at the airport they saw Serena and Darien immediately.

"Oh hi… What are you guys doing here?" Serena asked looking surprised.

"We should be asking you the same question." Amy answered.

"Calm down girls. She's just here saying bye to me because I'm leaving to go to a class on Ryukyu Islands," Darien said.

"And WHY didn't you tell us?" Mina asked.

"I thought Serena would tell you," He replied.

"Why didn't you tell us Serena?" questioned Lita.

"Well…um… I kinda forgot about it…" She said.

"YOU FORGOT?" They all yelled including Darien.

"Wait, how did you forget if you are here now?" Amy asked.

"I called her last night to tell her what time my flight was leaving. I guess she remembered then," Darien answered for Serena.

"And how did you guys find out where I was?" Serena questioned.

"Harmony called us… Hey where is she?" Mina asked looking around.

As they all looked around, Harmony figured she had finally been deemed as missing.

"Well I better go over there and see what's going on," Harmony thought as she stood up and walked to them.

"Hi," Harmony said, smiling as she walked up to them.

"And just HOW long have you been over there spying on us?" Serena asked.

"I wasn't spying." Harmony answered.

"Then what were you doing?" Serena asked.

"Waiting till you guys realized I was missing," Harmony replied.

"Why?" asked Lita.

"Because it's fun and if I ever get captured by a Nega-Scout I want you to know immediately," Harmony replied.

"That's smart," Amy said.

"Thanks. Hey Darien don't you have to catch your plane? It's fixing to leave," Harmony said.

"Oh yeah I need to go. Bye Serena, bye girls! See you in a few weeks." He said hugging Serena one last time before boarding the plane.

"Bye!" They all called after him.

"Good-bye, my love," Serena whispered.

"Okay so what are everyone's plans for today?" Harmony asked breaking the silence.

"I was thinking of going home and studying for that test we have tomorrow," Amy said.

"Amy!" They all cried.

"We all know that you will make a good grade on it anyway so you don't need to study!" Mina said.

"Yeah Amy, let's go have some fun instead." Lita said agreeing with Mina.

"Okay!" Serena said.

"How about we go get ice cream?" Harmony asked but she knew what the answer would be.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Serena yelled.

While they were at the airport, Juanite's Nega-Scout had captured Rei. "Let me go!" Rei cried as she struggled to escape the flaming force field around her.

"Not a chance. Juanite told me to hold you captive until Moon Star shows up," the one and only Nega-Mars said.

"You don't have to listen to Juanite! You could join the good side! We could be friends!" Rei shouted.

"Why would I want to be friends with you? No one has even noticed I captured you," Nega-Mars said.

"That's…. That's not true!" Rei yelled still trying to escape.

"Have a look yourself…" Nega-Mars said producing a picture out of dark matter. The picture showed all the girls eating ice cream and talking. None of them looked like they had even noticed she wasn't there. They hadn't noticed…

"This isn't real!" Rei cried, not believing her eyes.

"Now would I lie to you? I want you to join our team. We could give you powers just like mine. You could get revenge on these so called friends who don't even notice you missing." Nega-Mars said grinning.

"Maybe it wouldn't be so bad as a Nega-Scout… No! I'm not a Nega-Scout, I'm a Sailor Scout! I'm Sailor Mars! I won't give up!" She thought.

"Those are not my friends! You're lying!" She shouted.

"Oh but they are… This is exactly what is happening right now." Nega-Mars said.

"It can't be… It just can't…" Rei whispered as she sat on the ground and started crying.

"This ice cream is exactly what I needed!" Serena said as she stuffed her face with food.

"That's why I suggested coming here," Harmony replied.

"Well now you won't be sad all day Serena." Mina said cheerfully.

"You're right Mina. Ice cream will cheer anyone up, especially Serena," Amy commented.

"I know! Maybe we should go shopping after this," Lita suggested.

"Alright!" Serena shouted, "But wait till I finish my ice cream." "Of course," Harmony said, "I just hope you have enough allowance left to pay for your ice cream and shopping."

"Do you think I can't keep track of my money?" Serena asked, "But I might need a couple more dollars…"

"More money? I just gave you all the quarters I had yesterday for the arcade and comics!" Harmony said.

"Here's a lesson to learn, Harmony. Never let Serena borrow anything you want to get back," Mina whispered to Harmony but was loud enough for the rest of them to hear.

"Yeah she borrowed one of my cookbooks," Lita said.

"And one of my CDs," Mina added.

"And my notes for the Math Exam," finished Amy.

"Hey you guys! I was planning to give those back!" Serena shouted.

"Sure you were," Mina said.

"Mina you know I'm going to give you your CD back, I just haven't finished listening to it!" Serena said.

"But what about my cookbook?" asked Lita.

"And my notes?" asked Amy.

"I'm going to give those back too… But can we just go shopping already?" Serena asked. "You guys are starting to sound just like… Where is Rei?"

"On no…" Amy said.

"When did we lose her?" asked Lita.

"Oh this is great who else is going to go missing today?" Mina asked.

"Hopefully no one," Harmony said as they started walking outside.

"So where do we start looking?" asked Serena.

"Maybe we should try the temple first just to make sure this isn't a false alarm. After all, Harmony hasn't felt anything," Amy suggested.

"Okay!" They all said as they took off running to the temple. When they got there they found not Rei, but Luna and Artemis.

"Girls you have to hurry! Rei's been taken by a Nega-Scout!" Artemis said.

"Where is she?" Serena asked.

"We tracked her down to the field behind the temple. She's being held captive there in a flaming force field by Nega-Mars." Luna answered.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" asked Harmony, "Let's transform!"

"Right!" they all yelled.

MOON CRYSTAL POWER!

VENUS STAR POWER! MERCURY STAR POWER!

JUPITER STAR POWER!

MOON STAR POWER!

And with that they became the Sailor Scouts!

"Come on!" yelled Sailor Jupiter as they started running toward the woods.

"Wait!" Sailor Mercury said. "We don't need to just run in, we should find a back way so we can get a good shot at her before she disappears."

"Sailor Mercury is right. If we do that we might be able to free Rei. Nega-Mars is a hard person to beat, especially if you are in a flame field," Moon Star said.

"Then let's go!" cried Sailor Moon.

Meanwhile Rei was still sitting down in the force field with her head toward the ground. She had stopping crying and was now thinking.

"Why haven't they come to get me?" wondered Rei. "I guess that Nega-Creep was right and they don't care about me. I know I'm hard on Serena but I thought the other girls would come." She felt miserable. Her head was aching from crying, she had burns on her from running into the fire and she felt like no one cared about her.

"You know what? I'm bored so I'm gonna come talk to you, prisoner," said Nega-Mars coming over to Rei.

"Just leave me alone." Rei said holding back tears and turning away from her.

"But I thought you wanted to be friends?" asked Nega-Mars.

"I have friends. Or at least I thought I did," She said muttering the last part.

"Friends that won't even come rescue you?" She asked twisting her evil lies to get into Rei's head. "Why don't you come to my side where you'll have real friends."

Just then a shot of ice and water came and froze over the spherical force field.

"What the-?" asked Nega-Mars but she didn't have time to finish for a disk of light came and broke the ice freeing Rei. Then out of the shadows appeared the Sailor Scouts.

"I told you my idea would work," said Sailor Venus.

"But the odds were impossible I just didn't think-" said Sailor Mercury.

Guys can we just fight?" asked Sailor Jupiter cutting off what Sailor Mercury was saying.

"How dare you capture our poor friend Rei and tell evil lies to her! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!" Sailor Moon yelled.

"I'm guessing you're the Moon-Brats that my friends told me about. Oh and there's Moon Star! Looks like you finally got some friends of your own!" Nega-Mars said.

"I do ,and they are way better than your cold, heartless friends!" Moon Star yelled.

"Say that to their faces you little jerk! But I'm not going to run away like them. I'm going to fight!" She cried making a sword appear and ran toward Moon Star. When she missed she tried to attack the other girls but they escaped the sword.

"Maybe you Moon-Brats are as tough as the other girls say," Nega-Mars said making the sword disappear. "Oh well, the one who shares my power isn't here so I better get going. Just remember Rei Hino, our offer is always available." And with that she disappeared.

"I hate how those creeps never stay to fight!" Sailor Jupiter said.

"At least my Nega-self fought longer than the others," Rei said coming up to them.

"Is that a good thing or bad?" Sailor Moon asked confused.

"It doesn't matter. Let's go home," Sailor Venus said as they all transformed back.

"Now I want to know what took you guys so long to realize I was missing?" Rei asked.

"Sorry Rei. It was my fault, not theirs. I saw you get taken at the airport and I wanted to train them on their timing," Harmony admitted.

"They need to work on their timing," Rei said.

"You should be grateful that we even saved you!" Serena said starting a fight with Rei.

"Oh whatever, you weren't grateful when Harmony saved you!" Rei said.

"Because I saved her after she saved me!" said Serena.

"Oh you two stop it. You're acting like children!" Amy cried, getting in between them.

"How about we go shopping now?" Harmony asked.

"Yes!" Serena shouted.


End file.
